Kyo con fiebre
by lobalunallena
Summary: todo en la casa de los sohma era tranquilidad salvo para un gato con fiebre
1. pensamiento de no ser importante

La fiebre de Kyo:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Natsuki Takaya.

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de los Soma, los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban lentamente por las ventanas,

despertando suavemente a Tohru de su sueño, haciéndole abrir suavemente sus ojos revelando un color azul como el mismo mar.

-¿Ya es de día ?

Se levanta pensando en las tareas que tenia que hacer (que atareada XD). Iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio a Kyo

transformado en gato.

-Ayuda… -dijo Kyo con falta de aliento, Tohru iba ha cojerlo cuando notó que estaba ardiendo.

-Kyo¡ - gritó Thoru alarmada.

Se oyó el grito por toda la casa, haciendo que aparecieran Yuki y Shigure alarmados.

-¿Qué pasa tohru? –preguntó Shigure .

-Kyo tiene fiebre.

-Gato estúpido… siempre le causas problemas a Honda-san.

Tohru lo llevo con ayuda de Yuky hasta la cama, luego se dirigió al teléfono pero antes de llegar a tocarlo sonó. Tohru descolgó y se trataba de Hatori.

-¿Si? Casa de los Soma.

-Tohru? ¿Está Shigure?

-Si, un momento –dijo mientras avisaba a Shigure -Shigure te llaman por teléfono.

Tohru se dirigió ha la cocina para preparar el desayuno, estaba por terminar cuando apareció Kyo.

-Kyo¡ no debes levantarte con esa fiebre te pondrás peor.

-Y que mas da lo que me pueda pasar si a nadie le importo –dijo Kyo delirando con la fiebre.

-Por favor Kyo vuelve a la cama que a mi si me importa lo que te pueda pasar-dijo Tohru con voz maternal. Kyo no se podía resistir a la petición debido a que el no podía negarle nada cuando ponía esa voz.

En cuanto el desayuno estuvo listo se puso a preparar algo para Kyo. Ella sabía muy bien que a Kyo no le gustaban los ajetes, de modo que se puso ha hacerle una sopa de miso. Te niendolo todo listo lo subió para llevarlo a la habitación de Kyo.

Cuando entró se encontró una imagen muy tierna, Kyo se había quedado dormido. Su pelo naranja algo más largo ahora (es que me puse a pensar una imagen de Kyo con el pelo un poco mas largo, ¡me encanta¡). Fue a poner la bandeja junto a la cama, pero con el ruido que hizo la bandeja al ser puesta despertó a Kyo.

-ummm… mamá me duele todo- dijo Kyo delirando por la fiebre. Tohru supo que Kyo no llegó a ser querido por su madre por la maldición del gato. Se le encogía el corazón cuando pensaba que como era posible que existiera gente tan fría que ni siquiera le mostraba algo de amor al niño.

-¿en que piensas….?- se sobresaltó al percatarse de que se había quedado pensando.

-en nada- se excusó de una manera que Kyo ni le creyó ni una palabra. –Te traje la comida-dijo expresando una sonrisa de las que sabía dar.

-no tenias porque molestarte me lo habría preparado algo yo solo- dijo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no notara el sonrrojo que se estaba formando en su rostro.

-tienes que comer sino me preocuparé de que no comes cuando estas enfermo- con esas palabras hizo que Kyo se sentara de golpe y empezara a comer.

Cuando terminó de comer se dispuso a levantarse para poner a lavar los trastos pero Tohru se lo impidió diciéndole que no podía hacer esfuerzos, Kyo no dijo nada. Cuando Tohru estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta…

-Oye…- Tohru se giró, señal de que le escuchaba- no te preocupes mucho por mí ya que cuando esté curado seguiré diciéndote cosas que seguramente te herirían- esto ultimo lo dijo con voz lastimera.

-Para mí eres muy importante Kyo- en cuanto terminó de decirle se fue dejando a un Kyo totalmente sorprendido.

-Soy feliz de ser importante para ella- dijo para sí mismo, mientras pensaba en que por fin alguien se había preocupado por el… un gato maldito.

Nota de la autora:

Espero que os halla gustado: criticas , consejos etc… mandarme un review.


	2. sentimiento perdido

Capitulo 2:

Narra Kyo:

Estaba levantándome cuando siento un gran mareo -``me duele todo el cuerpo´´-pensó el gato.

Me siento mareado, noto que tengo el cuerpo pesado, me duele la cabeza, casi ni puedo moverme

y tengo calor (creedme se como se siente, lo he vivido en carne propia).

Me levanto sintiendo un dolor infernal en todo el cuerpo, me dirijo a mi closet a coger ropa limpia,

Me duele tanto el cuerpo que ni tengo ganas de darme una ducha que me puse la ropa ``total no puedo moverme´´, me dirijo tambaleándome a la puerta para dirigirme a desayunar a la cocina.

Bajo las escaleras y casi me caigo debido a mi mala salud, por suerte logro llegar al final pero, cuando llegué a la cocina y abrí la nevera, casi me muero debido al frio que salía de ella. Fue tanto frio que me transformé en gato.

Me arrastré hacía las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto pensando ``mierda… porque tenía que transformarme precisamente ahora´´, cuando llegué al final de las escaleras me topé con Tohru camino a mi cuarto. Cada vez me sentía peor, me sentía tan mal que solo pude decir una palabra.

-Ayuda….- y caí inconsciente.

Después de eso no recuerdo nada, cuando desperté me di cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto tumbado en mi futón. Me toqué la frente y me di cuenta que tenía fiebre (no me digas ¬¬).

Me dispuse a dormir un poco para ver si me bajaba la fiebre, después de eso tuve un sueño muy raro.

Estaba delante de una puerta mirando por el cristal de dicha puerta, cuando oigo.

-Kyo no puedes salir.

Me giro a ver quien me hablaba, cuando veo a esa persona me quedé estupefacto como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Fantasma porque la persona que estaba viendo en ese momento era mi madre.

-Mamá… -

Cuando oigo mi voz me quedo mudo esa voz era mía y lo que me sorprendió fue que le hablé con añoranza.

-Kyo todo el mundo me tiene envidia de tenerte a ti.

Cuando dijo eso se me partió el corazón al recordar que me lo decía para no mostrar que se sentía como una basura al tener a un hijo suyo maldito por el gato.

-Mamá… por qué no puedo salir.

Me di cuenta que esto no era un sueño, era más bien como un recuerdo.

-Eres tan guapo, que temo que te alejan de mi lado.

Me metías eso solo lo decías porque estabas avergonzada de mi.

Poco a poco todo se volvía borroso, abrí lentamente los ojos hasta abrirlos por completo. Ese recuerdo fue el inició de mi miedo a sentir amor por alguien querido. Comprobé si tenía fiebre, me noté menos que antes. Oigo mis trias rugir de modo que me levanto para ir y comer algo. Llegué con menos problemas que antes, llego a la cocina y veo a Tohru haciendo el desayuno, se gira y cuando me ve.

-Kyo ¡ no debes levantarte con esa fiebre te pondrás peor.

Oírla preocupada me sorprendió pero que ella se preocupara no quería decir que los demás también.

-Y que mas da lo que me pueda pasar si a nadie le importo –dije la verdad me molesta que ella se preocupara cuando los demás a su alrededor no lo hacían.

-Por favor Kyo vuelve a la cama que a mi si me importa lo que te pueda pasar-dijo ella mirándome como si fuera mi madre.

Sin más me dirigí a mi cuarto `` no entiendo por qué se preocupa tanto por mí ´´pensé mientras me tumbaba de nuevo en el futón. Oigo la puerta abrirse de modo que me hice el dormido, esperando que el que estuviera entrando se fuera de inmediato. Oigo un ruido suponiendo que ella va a pensar que me habría despertado, se que era ella porque es la única con un olor tan dulce, después de todo soy un gato que tiene un olfato muy fino. Ella me estará mirando de modo que haré como si estuviera delirando.

-Ummm… mamá me duele todo-

Espero que con eso se halla ido, abrí mis ojos y me encontré a una Tohru pensando en nose qué.

-¿en que piensas….?- se sobresaltó al percatarse de que me había despertado.

-en nada- se excusó de una manera que ni yo me lo creí.

Te traje la comida-dijo expresando una sonrisa de las que siempre da a todo el mundo, esa sonrisa siempre logra sonrojarme.

-No tenias porque molestarte me habría preparado algo yo solo- dije mientras giraba la cara para que ella no viera mi sonrojo pero como tengo fiebre seguro que no lo notará.

-tienes que comer sino me preocuparé de que no comes cuando estas enfermo- con esas palabras hizo que me sentara de golpe y empezara a comer. Después de todo no le puedo negar nada si lo hago le chillaré y le haré sentir mal.

Cuando terminé de comer me dispongo a levantarme para poner a lavar los trastos pero Tohru me lo impidió diciéndome que no podía hacer esfuerzos, no dije nada. Cuando Tohru estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta…

-Oye…- Tohru se giró, señal de que me escuchaba- no te preocupes mucho por mí ya que cuando esté curado seguiré diciéndote cosas que seguramente te herirían- esto ultimo no se de donde salió ese lado de mí pero lo que yo dije me dolió incluso a mí.

-Para mí eres muy importante Kyo- en cuanto terminó de decirme se fue dejandome totalmente sorprendido.

``ella se preocupa por mí aunque no tenga que hacerlo lo hace ¿Cómo es posible que halla alguien como ella en este mundo´´.

-Soy feliz de ser importante para ella- dije para mí mismo, mientras pensaba en que alguien se había preocupado por… un gato maldito. Y ese alguien era Tohru.

Nota de la autora:

Voy a responder a los que me dejaron un review:

chiquillarbkudo: se que lo que me pedias iba en la conti pero te juro que eso saldrá en la conti. Pdt: me alegro que te gustara.

Dejen un review por favor seré cuena y pondré lo que me sugeréis. Espero que os halla gustado.


	3. De bien a peor

Capitulo 3: De bien a peor.

Narra Tohru:

Estoy saliendo del cuarto de kyo y me dirijo ha hacer la colada para tenerlo todo listo para cuando me dirija a la escuela. Ahora estoy un poco más calmada gracias a que Kyo no me guarda rencor (pero desde cuanto más tiempo vas ha pensar en eso¡).

Ya he terminado y solo me falta poner la lavadora, me dirijo al cuarto donde está la susodicha lavadora cuando….

-Shigure-llamo al poseído por el perro.

-Dime Tohru-.

-Ese reloj está bien-digo señalando el reloj de la cocina que marcaba la… 08:40¡

-Pues si, ¿no recuerdas que ayer se cambiaba la hora?-

Con solo oír eso me dirijo a la escuela pero cuando salgo me fijo que Yuki está esperándome, ``desde luego mira que olvidarme, seguro se enfadará conmigo´´.

-Vamos a la escuela Tohru-

Eso me cogió por sorpresa pero no es de extrañar ya que cuando llegue su club de fans me va ha caer encima con una bomba de preguntas, pero seguro que hana-chan y uo-chan saldrán en mi ayuda.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase, me senté sintiendo las miradas asesinas pero yo soy fuerte podré con ello. Con lo que no podía era que mis amigas habían faltado T.T, después de la clase tocó un descanso en una clase debido a que nuestro tutor de lengua faltó, en ese tiempo me llamaron las miembros del club de fans de Yuki, ``Socorro!´´ gritaba mi mente ya que hoy ellas tenían un aura asesina alrededor.

-Tohru…-ese tono me dio miedo T-T-te lo preguntaré una vez más-

-¿si?-pregunté con mucho miedo.

-¡¿Por qué sigues viniendo con el pricipe Yuki?- con ese tono seguro que todo el mundo ha oído lo que ha dicho.

-emmm….yo…-estaba por darle una escusa para proteger que yo viva con Yuki y Kyo, cuando….tocó la campana que decía que se iniciaba la siguiente clase, ``salvada´´,después de ese pensamiento suspiré de alivio.

Estaba por terminar la penúltima clase cuando me llamaron diciéndome que tenía una llamada de un familiar…eso me extrañó. La llamada era de Shigure diciendo que a Kyo le subió la fiebre. Fui a clases para decírselo a yuki pero… su club de fans me intimida T.T

Yuki seguramente vio que tenía que hablar con el de modo que se acercó ara saber.

-¿Qué ocurre Honda-san?-

Le conté lo que me dijo Shigure y me recomendó que yo tenía que ir allí.

-Pero no puedo ir sola T.T-como si hubiera sido oída en algún lugar del cielo, se abrió la puerta mostrando a alguien que dijo.

-Buenas, vine a buscar a Tohru- esa persona era….

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Ya está¡ 3er cap terminado. Lamento el suspense esque… no se a que personaje poner :P

Os dejo escoger el personaje que quereis que valla a buscar a Tohru, solo teneis que mandarme reviews con el nombre del personaje. Nos leemos ^^- .


	4. Perdidos en el bosque

Capitulo 4: Perdidos en el bosque.

-Buenas, vine a buscar a Tohru- esa persona era…. Ayame. -``Cuando Yuki le vea seguramente aparecerá el abismo que hay entre ellos´´-pensé en mi interior.

-¿Qué hará él aquí? *espero que no ha ponerme en ridículo*- me giro a ver a Yuki y veo un aura negra rodeándole.

-¿Otro Sohma?- me preguntó Hanajima(¿así es como se escribe?) mirando a áyame.

-Si, es el hermano mayor de Yuki- respondo.

-*El hermano del príncipe¡*- oigo a mis espaldas, seguro es el club de fans que tiene.

De repente noto el ambiente algo cargado (como no va a estarlo si los hermanos tienen un abismo).

-Esto…será mejor que vaya- le digo al profesor, el cual solo dice que vale.

Nos dirigimos a la salidad de la escuela mientras Ayame no para de decir que en mi escuela sintió como si volviera a sus tiempos.

-Oh… cierto Tohru tenemos que esperar en la entrada al bosque- me dijo Ayame, lo cual me dejó con curiosidad.

-Perdoname si soy curiosa pero… ¿a quién esperamos?.

-Ya lo veras- me dijo con un tono de misterio (lo cual no le pega para nada).

Llegamos a la entrada del bosque y esperamos hasta que llegaron…

-Tohru¡- era Momiji, ¿Qué hará aquí?.

-¿Es verdad que mi Kyo está muy enfermo?- me preguntó Kagura, con los ojos a punto de soltar lagrimas.

-Si tiene fiebre desde la mañana-dije y me da que no tuve que haberlo dicho.

-Eso es terrible¡- dijos o mas bien lo grito a los cuatro vientos.

-Cálmate Kagura o sino tendremos que esperar a que Kyo te oiga y se ponga peor- le dijo Ayame de un modo que mas bien de querer calmarla era lo contrario.

-Esto, será mejor que vayamos no sea que las cosas estén peor que lo que dijo Shigure-digo.

-Si, Tohru tiene razón- dijo momiji, mientras que los otros asintieron.

Nos pusimos en marcha guiados por Ayame lo cual era mejor( tohru no se guía por el camino si no por la zona donde estaba su tienda de acampada XD).Estuvimos caminando durante un cuarto de hora lo cual me pareció extraño ya que en menos tiempo hubiéramos llegado.

-Ayame ¿estas seguro de que es por aquí?-le pregunto mirando por donde íbamos.

-Eh….- eso me puso muy nerviosa de modo que solo me quedé callada.

-Eres un distraído Ayame, yo si sé por donde hay que ir- dijo Kagura para que la siguiéramos, de modo que lo hicimos y la verdad todo me parecía igual.

-¿Seguro que sabes por donde vamos Kag-chan?- le preguntó Momiji.

-…..- A mí me da que no.

-Ahhh…. eso quiere decir que ..- la verdad no quería decirlo.

-Nos hemos perdidos- concluyo Kagura y eso me puso nerviosa y me puse a caminar sin sentido cuando…

- Tohru¡- oigo gritar Momiji.

-Cuidado¡- oigo a Ayame.

Despues de eso todo se volvió negro.

Nota de autora.

Lamento si es corto es que tengo que estudiar y no puedo estar en la compu salvo los domingos T.T. En fin espero que os haya gustado el capi. Dejen un review por favor para darme animos para seguir. Puse a los tres para las que me los pidieron. ^^


	5. recuerdo

Capitulo 5: Recuerdo.

Narra Tohru:

Abro los ojos y solo veo oscuridad, pero mi mama me solia decirme que al final de la oscuridad siempre habra una luz que aunque sea muy pequeña siempre brillara porque pone todo su empeño en brillar para alejar a esa oscuridad que amenaza con apagarla. No noto dolor porque recuerdo haberme caido `` ¿me habré quedado inconsciente?´´ me pregunto mentalmente.

-¿Creo que debería encontrar la salida?- empiezo a caminar y la verdad no tengo ni idea de adonde voy…. mejor pensare en positivo. Ando y ando y no hay manera de encontrar la salida, caigo de rodillas y…..`` ¡NO SE A DONDE TENGO QUE IR!´´ ¡quiero volver! Y me pongo a llorar.

-** Tohru…**- oigo que alguien me llama de modo que dirijo mi mirada hacia donde viene la voz, pero no veo nada. ``Esa voz…. ¿de qué me sonara?´´ la verda se me hacía conocida la voz pero no se de quien es.

-``¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?´´- aunque sonaba muy real…. Seguro momiji, ayame y kagura me estaran esperando (¿y quién más?), ummm ¿por dónde deberia ir.

-**Tohru…. busca esa luz que hay en la oscuridad….**- esa voz…. no puede ser…

-¿Mamá?- pregunto pero lo único que recibo por respuesta es el silencio, pero yo se

que esa voz era de mi madre de modo que seguramente estará intentando ayudarme a volver.

Pero que quiso decir con ``busca esa luz que hay en la oscuridad´´ la verdad no lo se, pero si veo a mi alrededor oscuro ummmm… la verdad no veo nada pero me esforzare en encontrar esa luz, pero y si no la encuentro y si lo de la luz sea mentira…. no, no he de rendirme he de volver, he de ayudar a Kyo.

-Kyo…. Me pregunto si seguiras mal o ya te habras curado- sierro los ojos y me viene un recuerdo a la mente.

Flash back:

Estaba en casa con mi madre, estabamos preparandonos para ir a ver a papá. Pero mamá se encontraba algo mal de modo que cabía la posibilidad de que no fueramos, entonces papá se pondría triste y eso no lo quería de modo que me puse a rezar porque pudieramos ir y que mamá se pusiera mejor.

Pero no sucedió lo segundo, pudimos ir a ver a papá, pero de vuelta mamá se estaba poniendo peor y eso le dió fiebre. Estubo en la cama todo el día y la noche, me empecé a preocupar de modo que iva a llamar a la escuela para decirles que no podía ir, pero cuando iva a coger el telefono escuche a mi madre decir.

-No te preocupes, la oscuridad no puede acabar conmigo porque mi luz es fuerte y es capaz de alejar esa oscuridad- me dijo con voz pastoza por lo enferma que estaba.

Su luz…. eso quiere decir que la luz que debo encontrar….

-Soy yo…- digo en un suspiro, como si hubiera sido oida todo se ilumina y veo a…..

NOTA AUTORA:

Lo siento se que tarde, pero donde estuve de vacaciones de navidad no conseguía tener inspiracion. Por favor perdonenme, soy una mala autora haciendo os esperar me meresco un castigo y si pensais perdonarme dejarme un review o mandenme un mp pidiendo algo para la siguiente conti.


	6. visión y decisión

Capitulo 6: Visión y decisión.

La visión que tenía frente a mí era… Kyo, pero no el Kyo de ahora. Era Kyo recién nacido. No conozco a otra persona con ese pelo naranja tan particular. Veo que su madre también está con él. Ella me recordó a la foto que descubrí mientras limpiaba el cuarto de Kyo.

Era una mujer con el cabello anaranjado como Kyo. Tiene ojos color avellana. Ahora se nota agotada, con el pelo revuelto y despeinado, su piel toda sudorosa. Seguramente el parto habrá sido duro y sobre todo doloroso.

Me quedo viendo a Kyo, cuesta creer que un ser tan inocente como él esté maldito por el gato. Veo que lleva el rosario. Momiji me contó que los poseídos por los signos del zodiaco, ya están poseídos desde el nacimiento. Yo con solo ver a Kyo no puedo evitar quitar mis ojos de ese pequeño ser.

Su piel suave y delicada hace que me den ganas de tocarle y acariciarlo. Acerco mi mano despacio, como si el sonido del movimiento le pudiera despertar. El sonido de su respiración acompasada hace que parezca no tener miedo de lo que le rodea.

Al fin mi mano llega a tocar su piel, que es tan suave como lo parecía. Veo su manita abierta, lo que me hace poner mi dedo en ella para ver como la cierra al notar mi dedo. Esta imagen no sé cómo decirlo pero, me despertó un sentimiento que se supone, que solo se despierta cuando ya tienes tu propio hijo. Kyo empieza a llorar provocando que me dieran ganas de cogerle en brazos y mecerlo, diciéndole palabras dulces y llenas de amor para calmarlo hasta que cese su llanto para que quede dormido.

Oigo un quejido que proviene de detrás, es su madre que se ha despertado. Llama a una sirvienta.

-Mira lo que quiere ese monstruo… no quiero ni oírle…- esas palabras me dejaron helada, ¿no quería a su hijo? ¿ni siquiera al darle a luz?.

Eso me hizo recordar lo que me dijo Hatori sobre la maldición del gato. "Veras Tohru…. tener un hijo maldito por el signo del gato… es… una vergüenza para las mujeres de nuestro clan". No pensé que sería desde el nacimiento, la única vez que oí algo parecido fue en el caso de Momiji, que la causa fue que su madre lo rechazó en el momento de su nacimiento.

La sirvienta se acerca a Kyo, lo coge en brazos con miedo. En cuanto lo acerca a su pecho, una pequeña explosión los envuelve para luego disiparse mostrando que el bebé que tiene en brazos se ha transformado en un gato color anaranjado. Sus ojos al ver a esa criatura se abren desmesuradamente mostrando miedo. De repente algo me dice que tengo que estar con Kyo, que debo protegerle. Tal vez esté maldito por el gato pero, también es una persona.

De repente, todo a mí alrededor se distorsiona para estar en otro sitio. Es una casa algo pequeña, pero parece que las personas que viven ahí, intentan que por lo menos parezca hogareña. No veo a nadie, ¿habrán salido? Mientras no vengan me pondré a explorar la casa. Paso por la cocina, es normalita. Sigo caminando hasta llegar a la sala de estar, que no mostraba signos del tipo de personas que vivían ahí. Subo las escaleras para dirigirme a los cuartos, pero me quedé en mis pensamientos.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debería curiosear en casa ajena. Mamá me decía que curiosear algo ajeno era de chivata"

Yo no soy chivata, de modo que vuelvo a la sala de estar a esperar a que lleguen. Espero media hora y oigo que abren la puerta. Oigo dos tipo de voces, una de mujer y otra de un niño.

-¡Te dije que no te quitaras el rosario!-dijo con un tono que reconocí como enfado.

-Lo siento…- la voz del niño no parece mostrar ningún sentimiento.

Lentamente me asomo. Lo suficiente para ver a la mujer de antes. Por lo que el niño que antes habló debía de ser Kyo. Era un niño muy guapo, no tiene ninguna diferencia con el Kyo de ahora. Salvo sus ojos, están tan vacios de sentimientos.

-Eso dices siempre, ¡vuelve a tu habitación! Y no salgas hasta la hora de la cena- dijo con un tono de ¿desprecio?, ¡¿Cómo puede despreciar a su hijo por un accidente?

-Si…-esa respuesta hizo que se me partiera el corazón. Kyo se ve tan solo.

Veo que Kyo se va para la que seguramente sería su habitación. Lo sigo porque no quería estar con esa mujer que no debería llamarse su "madre". Subimos las escaleras que antes subí yo. Abre la puerta de su habitación para luego cerrarla dejándome fuera. Acerco mi mano pero, al intentar agarrar el pomo, mi mano atraviesa la puerta. Lo que en un principio me asustó, pero me armé de valor para atravesarla y llegar a Kyo. Pero al atravesarla la imagen que me recibió me provocó una sensación de dolor en el pecho. Kyo yacía en la cama llorando.

Ahí tomé una decisión, y esa decisión fue que ayudaría a Kyo con su dolor. Después de esto noto un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, y todo a mi alrededor se volvió borroso. Lo último que vi fue a Kyo llorar.

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Lamento la tardanza pero es que esperaba la inspiración y lo que me venía era historias que he decidido poner una de ellas en cuanto vea este fic terminado _o espero que me dejéis aunque sea un review. Me he portado bien en lo que se refiere no abandonar el fic. Ya saben acepto criticas, preguntas o alguna mano que me diga lo que quiere en el siguiente cap ^^.


	7. La cura, el amor

7. La cura, el amor.

Intento abrir mis ojos, pero me cuesta. Es como si mis parpados pesaran lo suficiente para que no pueda abrirlos. Vuelvo a intentarlo esta vez logrando abrirlos, pero lo logré con algo de mareo y dolor de cabeza. Seguramente me habré dado un golpe con algo. Mi vista que comenzó borrosa se fue aclarando logrando ver a: Momiji, Ayame y Kagura con lagrimas en los ojos.

En cuanto me ven, se lanzan hacía mí para abrazarme. Causando que Ayame y Momiji se transformaran en serpiente y conejo. Me causa mucha alegría que se preocupen por mí, pero no puedo alegrarme en este momento. No cuando Kyo me necesita. Con solo recordar lo vivido en el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, me levanto decidida para tomar rumbo a casa. Pero no doy ni dos pasos cuando oigo un "Puf", lo que me indica que ya han vuelto a su forma verdadera y que no he de darme la vuelta.

Ya estando vestidos, nos dirigimos a casa de Shigure. Estaba tan segura de mi misma que ni me importaba el dolor de mi cabeza, lo único que me importaba era ver a Kyo para ver que estaba bien.

Nos pusimos a caminar guiándolos yo. Si que nos habíamos internado en el bosque. Porque tardamos mucho en encontrar la casa de Shigure. El cuál nos dio la bienvenida y luego me curo la herida de mi cabeza que gracias al cielo solo era una herida superficial. Con la misma terminó de curarme estaba por dirigirme a la habitación de Kyo, estaba tan ansiosa por saber cómo estaba. Pero Shigure me detuvo.

-Tohru, ¿podemos hablar?- tras estas palabras, los demás salieron para que pudiéramos hablar con tranquilidad.

Yo solo me senté frente a él para que hablásemos cara a cara.

-Kyo, tenía cuarenta de fiebre. Llamé a Hatori para que se encargara de él- el solo oír la fiebre que tuvo Kyo hizo que todo me diera vueltas de la impresión.

-Pero… ¿está bien?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí está mejor!, en cuanto le hablaron de pincharle, se levantó de un salto y se puso a la defensiva para que no lo pincharan. Seguramente todavía siguen peleando- en cuanto terminó, me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto de Kyo.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta se podía oír claramente lo que pasa en el otro lado.

-"Venga Kyo… si no lo hacemos de esta manera te tendré que ingresar, y sabes que Akito está ahí"- el solo oír el nombre de Akito me recordó lo que pasaría el día que Kyo se gradúe, lo encerrará.

-"¡Callá! ¡Y a mí no me importa donde esté Akito!"- eso siempre dice, pero sé que sí le importa.

Toco a la puerta, al otro lado pude oír "pase" de parte de Hatori. Paso encontrándome a Hatori perdiendo la paciencia, y a Kyo escondido bajo las mantas. En cuanto cierro la puerta. Hatori se levanta para salir de la habitación, pero al pasar por mi lado se paró justamente a mi lado.

-Espero que contigo entre en razón- me dijo con aire cansado, para luego salir dejándome a solas con Kyo.

Me siento donde antes estaba Hatori. Me parece que Kyo está incomodo con lo que le dijo Hatori.

-Esto… "¡No sé qué decirle para que se deje curar!"-

-Oye…- dijo a lo que di un brinquito en la silla.

-Eh… ¿s-si?- la verdad me sorprendí que él comenzara a hablar.

-¿Me harías un favor?- me dijo destapando su rostro de las mantas.

-C-claro- le aseguro.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?-.

Quiere que me quede con él… seguramente para que le pongan la medicina.

-Si… me quedaré contigo-.

Al darle mi respuesta vi un brillo en sus ojos que irradiaban felicidad. Como si mi respuesta fuera lo que necesitaba para su soledad.

Vuelven a tocar la puerta, seguro es Hatori para ponerle la medicina. Él entra y, me pareció oírle murmurar algo que no entendí. Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en Kyo que tenía el brazo extendido para ya ponerle la vacuna, pero su mirada estaba puesta en mí. En cuanto le vacunaron y que Hatori se fuera. Kyo me agarro la mano, lo que me dijo que no solo quería que me quedara para la vacuna. Me miró con sus ojos color castaños-rojizo como si suplicara que no me alejara de él.

Me senté a un costado de su cama y me puse a hablarle mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Es muy duro ser el gato en la familia Sohma, no recibir amor ni de tu propia madre, yo creo que es lo más doloroso…- de lo que me causaban mis palabras no pude evitar llorar.

Veo a Kyo que de sus ojos brotan lágrimas. Lo que me indicaba que estaba soltando todo lo que ha llevado aguantando en todos estos años. Al ver que Kyo se quedó dormido me levanto para dirigirme abajo para decirles a los demás que Kyo ya está dormido. Pero me doy cuenta que todos están dormidos al ver las luces totalmente apagadas. De modo que me preparo para dormir y después dormirme pensando en que por fin Kyo se había quitado el mayor peso que alguien pueda tener.

A la mañana siguiente:

La primera persona que vi levantada es Kyo, lo que me causó una gran sonrisa. Este día nuestra vida ha vuelto a estar llena de salud.

-¡Achu!- bueno no del todo.

Fin

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Y aquí está el último capítulo…. Me da pena tener que terminarlo pero es que todo tiene que tener un final. Y este fic ya necesitaba un final.

Quiero agradecerles a mis lectores y a:

Bell Star, Chary (mi tía), chiquillarbkudo, violet-star y a Jeanette Yunnuen por sus reviews que me animaron a seguir el fic hasta el final.

Ahora voy a estar terminando mis otros fics:

Sigue a tu corazón (NANA) Y Amor mudo (Twilight).

Y quizás haga otro fic o un one shot. Si queréis podeis decirme como lo quereis o de que lo quereis.

Aunque halla terminado este fic espero recibir algún review para ver que frutos da este ultimo capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto¡ ^_^


End file.
